Un experimento fallido
by vigospain
Summary: Tras el séptimo torneo ,Eddy es capturado ¿Cómo lo salvará Christie? PAREJA:Steve x Christie
1. Chapter 1 :Inicio

**Hola verdad tuve que volver hacer otra vez el capítulo por que tenia muchos fallos, pero aquí está.Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 1: Inicio**

Faltaban pocos meses para el 6 Torneo .Tras ganar el 5 Torneo, Jin Kazama se había convertido en el presidente de Mishima Zaibatsu y tras llegar al poder, creó un gran ejército para hacerle frente a la empresa enemiga de Mishima,la Corporación G dirigida por su padre Kazuya rivalidad y la competitividad de las empresas fue tan grande que provocó una masacre mundial y una 3 Guerra Mundial.

Tanto fue el odio que Kazuya tenia por su hijo y ofreció una gran cantidad de dinero por su enterarse , Jin contrato a dos combatientes como sus guardaespaldas:Nina Williams y Eddy Gordo.

Nina no tenía ningún cliente en el sindicato y por eso se unió a clientes se habían enterado de que Nina había fallado en la misión que tenía en el 4 Torneo de matar al famoso boxeador (y su hijo biológico) Steve Fox.

Por otra parte estaba le había pedido que le ayudara a salvar a su maestro ya que él y su amiga y alumna, Christie Monteiro, no habían conseguido ganar el aceptó a cambio de que Eddy se uniera alas fuerzas no estaba seguro ,pero él también aceptó.

_En la central de Mishima Zaibatsu._

Jin se encontraba en una sala con gigantescas pantallas donde se observaba el panorama de guerras sangrientas producidas por su ejé observaba dijo:

-El panorama es un poco violento,no crees Nina?

Observó a su derecha y vio a Nina firme y con las manos atrás:

-La verdad es que sí…Pero ¿A usted le gusta, señor Jin? –dijo Nina.

-A que viene esa pregunta?-preguntó Jin.

-Bueno…Cuando lo conocí en el tercer Torneo, usted estaba de parte de la justicia.

Jin se rió un poco y dijo:

-Mira quien fue hablar… una asesina que no tiene piedad y que mataba por placer. Nina, cuándo te has vuelto así de buena y de justiciera? Es la primera vez que veo una asesina sensible.

Nina se quedó callada un poco. Se había vuelto así por que su hijo Steve le dijo que cuando intentas matar a las personas que amas eres incapaz por que es tu propia eso no lo mató.

Luego Jin dirigió su vista a la izquierda .Se dio cuenta de que Eddy no repente dijo:

-Nina.

-Sí?

-¿Dónde está Eddy?

Nina no contestó:

-Nina ¡!no me hagas enfadar¡

-No lo sé, señor Jin

Jin se levanto de su sitio, cogió a Nina por el cuello y la empujo a la pared:

-A mi no me engañas, PERRA INMUNDA ¡

A Nina no le quedo de otra y dijo:

-Es… está en Brasil… fue a ver a su maestro sin su permiso… señor.

Jin la soltó y la dejo caer al suelo:

-A si que se fue a Brasil sin mi permiso…Se fue a Brasil a ver a su estúpido maestro…

Ese cabrón que se vaya olvidando de la cura que le prometí¡

Jin se fue furioso y dejo que la puerta se cerrara muy se levantó y acarició su cuello :

-Eddy ,tienes que venir sino tu maestro lo pasara mal.

Nina también se fue.

_Río de Janeiro, Brasil._

En el interior de la sala había y Eddy esperaban por nuevas noticias del esperaban, Christie rompió el silencio:

-Eddy.

-Sí

-Dó…dónde has estado?-preguntó Christie preocupada.

Eddy no quería decirle la verdad por el momento:

-Tuve que arreglar unos asuntos, no te preocupes.

-Que no me preocupe? En el cuarto torneo desapareces como si nada y en el anterior me dijiste que no te separarías de mí.Me has vuelto a mentir ¡

-Christie puedo explicarlo, yo…

-No quiero que me expliques nad…

De repente se abrió la puerta de la sala de el doctor .Christie y Eddy se levantaron y se fueron junto a preguntó:

-Doctor ¿Cómo está?

-Seguirá con su medicamento actual, pero no es sufiente. Si en tres meses no tienes la tecnología de Mishima Zaibatsu, no se podrá hacer nada.

Christie sabia que eran malas noticias y si no ganaba el sexto torneo, su abuelo moriría.

-Doctor, gracias por la información-dijo y Eddy sabían que no había tiempo que perder y se dirigieron al lugar donde solían entrenar .Ambos los dos se esforzaron para salvar a su maestro.

**Bueno es un poco largo, pero espero que os personajes son de Tekken y podré algunos que me invente para que los creadores no me maten cuando los ponga.**


	2. Chapter 2:El peor combate

**Capítulo 2: El peor combate.**

Tras haber ganado todos los combates anteriores,Christie pudo llegar a la ía su oportunidad para ir la final y conseguir la cura.

Pero lo más preocupante para Christie era el combatiente con el que le tocaría pelear:

-Vamos a ver contra quien me toca...

Christie observaba la lista que había en el gimnasio donde los luchadores solían ponían la lista para saber los luchadores que entraban y quienes pasaban todas las rondas.

Christie miraba y dijo:

-Vaya ... se nota que el torneo de este año fue ahora tengo que encontrar el de la semifinal.

Tras estar un buen rato buscando,Christie lo encontro :

-Aquí está¡-exclamó-Vamos a ver ... Christie Monteiro,maestrade bla,bla,bla vs S...Que¡No puede ser¡Jo ,otra vez no.

Christie no podía creerselo¡Iba enfrentarse otra vez contra el luchador que no le dejo salvar la vida:

lo menos me podre enfrentar y esta vez no pasa,Steve Fox.

Christie juró vengarse y se puso a entrenar una vez más antes del combate.

* * *

_Mientras en el torneo._

En unas sillas cercanas al ring estaban tres de ellos era Paul Phoenix,el otro era Marshall Law y el ultimo era ,como no, el famoso boxeador británico Steve tres llevaron acabo un plan para hacerse con el premio del últimos años fueron complicados para haber limpiado su conciencia al destruir los laboratorios Mishima,Steve intento volver al mundo del boxeo pero todos los grandes eventos de boxeo se habían cancelado debido a la guerra estallida en el mundo tuvo una depresión muy grande.

Por suerte ,Paul y Law se enteraron de su situación y lo invitaron a formar parte del aceptó y por haberle ayudado, prometió que no se iba a rendir y que consiguería el dinero.

Paul y Law estaban hablando de que pondrían ya pagar las deudas que tenían que devolver el banco :

-Eh...Law creo que te has pasado un poco dandome el la cara con tu patada ,no crees?-dijo Paul.

-Mira quien fue a hablar¡el que me dió un puñetazo en mis cantaplines¿-se quejo Law.

-Bueno,lo siento ...por suerte tenemos a nuestro amigo Steve que nos va a conseguir el dinero verdad,Steve?.

Steve estaba como depresivo recordando aquel combate que tuvo en el anterior torneo con habían conocido en el 4 Torneo y la primera vez que la vio,era la mujer más bella que habia siempre se pelean por cualquier cosa,él intenta hacer lo posible para acercase aella .Pero él duda de si ella lo quiere o no.

Una voz interrupió sus pensamientos:

-Steve?estás bien?-preguntó Paul preocupado.

-Eh?Sí...sí,sí,sí estoy -dijo Steve.

La verdad Paul, desde que se enteró de que Steve era el hijo de Nina,siempre charlaba con él de sus ás ,fue el que propuso a Law de que viniera a su él ,Steve era ese hijo que quiso tener con Nina.

-Steve no puedes desconcentrarte cuenta que necesitas ganar la semifinal para ganar el premio-dijo Law

-Claro

-Steve,no pasa nada si no ...-dijo Paul.

-No .Os prometí que conseguiría el dinero y lo voy a hacer-dijo Steve

De repente se escuchó una voz:

"_Buenas noches ,señoras y señ que este torneo se ha puesto interesante ya que estamos en ...La SEMIFINAL¡Es interesante por que nos acercamos a la será mejor que presente a los semifinalistas..."_

-Suerte Steve..-dijo Paul mientras Steve se dirijía hacia el ring.

"_En primer lugar,tenemos a una leyenda de boxeo y muy deseado por las todos ustedes y desde Inglaterra...Steve Fox¡_

La gente aplaudió y gritó .Steve alzó una mano para saludar al público.

"_Y en segundo lugar,tenemos a una experta en la dulce chica es muy deseada por los Brasil...Christie Monteiro¡_

Christie entró y iba por el pasillo y haciendo algunas ó al ring y vio a acercó a él,poniendose

-Espero de esta vez ganarte.

-Je,je ...Tus palabras me hacen reír -dijo Steve riendose,Steve,para hacerse el chulito,cogió la barbilla de Christie y dijo-Sé que tienes envidia de que yo este con otras chicas,pero no te preocupes si tal tú y yo podríamos...

-Olvídalo...-contestó Christie quitandole la mano de su barbilla-Pedazo de imbécil.

_Ronda Final,Comenzar¡_

Christie fue la primera en verdad era tanta la furia que tenía,que le dio en la llegó hasta las redes del golpe que le metió.Con esto,Christie dijo:

-Mmm..y eres... perdón? leyenda del boxeo?no me hags reír...-dijo Christie.

Steve parecía cansado hasta que de pronto sonrió:

-Je...yo que tu no estaría tan despitado...preciosa

Steve dió un puñetazo tan fuerte en los pies y Christie se cayó:

-Arg ...Maldito¡Ahora verás¡

Christie se levantó y empezó a dar patadas muy rá empezó a esquivarlas .Los dos eran tan rápidos que era imposible seguirles,hasta que de repente Steve encontro el un puñetazo aún más fuerte que Christie cayó árbitro contó:

-3...2...1...El combate está finalizado el vencedor es... Steve Fox.

Steve levantó su mano y luego se dirijió a despertó ,consciente de que perdió el combate:

-Dejame echarte una mano...-dijó Steve ofreciendole la mano.

Christie se la apartó violentamente:

-Por tu culpa no puedo salvar a mi abuelo.¡-exclamo Christie y se fue del y Paul se acercaron a él contentos por haber ganado el combate:

-Bien echo-dijo Paul

-Dentro de poco el dinero es nuestro¡-exclamo estaban felices pero Steve estaba serio viendo como Christie se fur:

-Perdoname...Christie...-susurro

**Lo se , no soy nada buena contando combates y creo que este capítulo es un poco cierto, en la historia de Steve lo saque del prologue del Tekken gusta este no me sé los mivientos de los personajes**.**Xxxd.**


	3. Chapter 3:Traición

**Capítulo 3:Traición.**

_Tras acabar el 6 Torneo._

Christie volvió a ía volver a ver a su abuelo para ver como estaba.

Minutos más tarde llegó al í busco al doctor y cuando lo vio con una cara de tristeza,le pregunto:

-Doctor...que ha pasado?Que le ha pasado a mi abuelo.

-Bueno...verás .Me dolerá decirle esto...-De repente el doctor se quedó en silencio.

La cara de Christie se llenó de preocupació así ,estaba desesperada por saber lo de su abuelo:

-DOCTOR ¡QUE LE HA OCURRIDO A MI ABUELO?¡-grito Christie saliendole las lágrimas.

El doctor bajó la cabeza y rompió el silencio:

-La verdad...es que...verás.

-QUE?¡

-Tu abuelo no ha podido aguantar más.

-Entonces,eso significa que...

-Sí,él murió.

Christie quedó en shock y rapidamente empezó a llorar:

-No puede ser...usted me dijo que aguantaría tres meses más¡

-Lo sé...pero parece que su medicamento no funcionó lo suficiente.

Tras escuchar esto ,Christie salió corriendo del lloviendo ,pero a ella no le importo emparse con sus láía a sentirse sola otra quisiera recordar ,sabía que no volvería a vivir los maravillosos momentos con su abuelo.

* * *

_Un mes después...(Entierro)._

Christie se encontraba en frente de la tumba de su abuelo_:_

_-_Ab..ab..abuelo..."snif"-Susurró Christie mientras se le caía las lágrimas por la mejilla.

De repente escuchó pasos y cuando se dio la vuelta vió a se puso a lado de ella y en frente de la tumba de su maestro:

-Hola ...Christie...-saludo Eddy.

Christie ,en su respuesta,le dio un bofetó dijo:

-Dónde has estado Eddy?DÓNDE?¡

Christie no tenía ganas de discutir y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Eddy tiró su ping que tenía de Mishima Zaibatsu y le dijo a Christie:

-Perdoname...tengo que irme.

Eddy separó a Christie de é centro su mirada al suelo y encontro el ping:

-Eddy...como has podido...-susurro.

_Afuera del cementerio..._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...¡-Eddy gritó con le había prometido que iba a curar su maestro-De ese cabrón me voy a encargar personalmente...¡

JURO QUE ME VENGARE¡

Eddy decidio volver a Japón para vengarse

* * *

_Tokio ,Japón. _

Eddy volvió a la central de Mishima para encontrar a busco por todas partes:

-Dónde estara ese maldito hijo de su madre...-dijo Eddy repente ,en el pasillo,sintio una pistola en la cabeza:

-Quieto o lo pasaras mal..¡-A Eddy es voz era dio vuelta:

-Nina?

-Eddy...que haces aquí?-pregunto Nina bajando la pistola.

-Luego te lo cuento...oye?Sabes dónde está Jin?

-Jin no está aquí.Se ha ido al laboratorio .

-Cómo? No recuerdo que haya un laboratorio aquí.

-Se encuentra al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Mierda ...Nina tienes que llevarme es urgente.

Nina suspiro :

-Vale...esta bien.

Eddy y Nina salieron de la central y cogieron el coche rumbo al laboratorio.


	4. Chapter 4:Vengaza

**Capítulo 4: Venganza**

Nina y Eddy llegaron al laboratorio Mishima. Los dos bajaron del coche y antes de entrar ,Nina le dijo a Eddy:

-Distraeré al guardia del portal te haré una seña para que puedas entrar.

Eddy asintió y empezó el plan. Nina se acercó al guardia para distraerlo. Nina vio que el guardia no presto atención a su alrededor y le hizo la seña .Eddy aprovecho y entro ,pero de repente el guardia lo vio:

-QUIETO ¡ ,sino...-el guardia no siguió hablando ,debido a que Nina le dio en la nuca. El guardia quedó inconsciente:

Vamos ¡-exclamó Eddy. Nina asintió. Mientras corrían ,Eddy no paraba de insultar a Jin:

-Maldición ¡ dónde estará ese hijo de p...-dijo Eddy entre dientes.

-Eddy no insultes a Jun ,ella no era así-contestó Nina.

- Lo siento por ella...-se disculpo Eddy.

-Bueno ...has venido ...para vengarte por que Jin no cumplió la promesa que te hizo-dijo Nina

-Si.

Cuando llegaron a un pasillo ,había montones de guardias de Mishima.Aún asi,Eddy decidio derrotarlos con su capoeira y Nina con sus técnicas de haber derrotados a todos,llegó un Jack:

-Parece más fuerte que antes -dijo Eddy.

-Sí,es Jack á programado para el 7 Torneo .-explicó Nina.

Eddy preparaba su posición de combate ,cuando Nina le puso una mano:

-Dejamelo a mí...-dijo Nina.

-Que?¡ Nina es muy fuerte ,tu no pued...

-Te he dicho que me lo dejes¡Tú ve a por Jin.

-Pero...

-VETE ¡

Eddy asintió ,y se puso a vio alejarse de Nina pensó "ten cuidado".Nina se pusó en su posición de combate:

-Vamos a ver lo que puedes hacer,cariño...

...

* * *

Eddy seguía pensando si Nina estaría ía que los Jack eran peligrosos y con un toque pequeño ,podían destruír en mil más tarde dejo de pensar en ella y volvió a lu ía que encontrar a Jin.

Tras buscar durante un buen rato ,vio un cristal acercó un poco más y vio a Jin con unos ,al parecer,cientificos:

-Arg...canalla-susurro.

_Dentro de la sala._

Jin estaba en la sala charlando con grandes le habían dicho que estaban creando un experimento interesante para su cientificos habían escuchado que Mishima Zaibatsu había hecho experimentos muy buenos.A Jin le estaba interesando la conversación:

-O sea...me están diciendo que con este experimento se puede sacar válvulas cardíacas?

-Sí ,se imagina el dinero que puede ofrecerle todos los hospitales ?Y la fama que puede tener la empresa?-dijo un cientifico.

Jin se rascó la barbilla era mala idea ,así que aceptó:

-Muy bien, acepto.Dígamen solo lo que necesitan para llevarlo a cabo.

-Un humano-dijo otro cientifico-Y si es un recien nacido mejor.

-Que tiene que ver un recien nacido en el experimento?-pregunto Jin.

-La verdad,es que la natalidad ha crecido piense que hay bebés que mueren a causan de esta guerra fría...

-Mmm...No está mal.

Eddy estaba detrás y tras escuchar esto ,dijo:

-Están locos...Cómo se les ocurre?

-Espero que te hayas divertido escuchando lo que dicen...

Eddy se dio la vuelta. Vio a un guardia de las fuerzas Tekken yempezó a luchar con él .Eddy lo lanzo al cristal de la se rompio,Eddy entro en la sala:

-Cabrón¡ dijiste que salvarías a mi maestro ¡-Gritó Eddy.

Jin se rio:

-Eddy.¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?Te fuiste a Brasil sin mi permiso...

-Y eso que tiene que ver para que lo hayas matado ¡

De repente,el guardia se levantó y empezó a luchar contra Eddy fue capturado:

-Señor , lo llevo?

Jin se quedo mirando a contesto:

-QUE

-Eddy tengo que decirte que eras el afortunado.

-A sí? ,no me digas...En que ...?

-En que ...serás la prueba del experimento.

-Ni lo sueñes pedazo de imbécil ¡

Jin hizo caso onmiso de Eddy y se giró a los cientificos:

-Señores...ustedes me dijeron que necesitaban un humano para el experimento,no?

-Pues...sí-contesto otro.

-Bien , por que Eddy Gordo ...mi ex guardaespaldas...será la prueba del experimento...Felicidades...Eddy-dijo Jin riendose .

-Ni lo sueñes .Nunca sere tu conejo de indias..-Eddy le dio un condazo al guardia y cuando intentó escapar,alguien le disparo con una amnestesia.

Eddy cayó al suelo se acercó a él y oredenó al guardia que se lo llevara al laboratorio cientificos le preguntaron a Jin:

-Entonces...Cuando quiere empezar?

-Ahora ,pero no se adelante en quitarle las válvulas-ordeno Jin.

Jin se quedo satisfecho y estaba preparado para el experimento.

**Tengo que aclarar que creo que este capítulo es un poco experimento lo busque por google y vi que habia ocurrido de verdad yo me lo estoy inventando un poquito **


	5. Chapter 5:No hay señal de Eddy

**Capítulo 5:No hay señal de Eddy.**

_Río de Janeiro ,Brasil._

Christie estaba llamando a Eddy...pero él no contestaba:

-Venga...,donde estás...,Eddy ...-Christie se estaba desesperando-Llamó muchas veces ,

pero siempre sonaba el contestador. Christie se cansó y decidió ver la tele:

-_Señores y señoras,tenemos un especial informativo para ustedes. Jin Kazama,el nuevo presidente de Mishima Zaibatsu..._

_-"_Vaya ...desde de cuando este es presidente de Mishima.."-pensó Christie poniendo una cara

" de no me lo creo".

-_Ha dicho que el 7 Torneo del Iron Fist comenzará dentro de unos meses y que el plazo de inscripción está abierto. _

Tras escuchar el anuncio Christie apagó la tele. Dijo:

-Por culpa de él no quiero saber más de ese Torneo...Maldito seas , Steve Fox.

A Christie,la verdad,no le caía bien Steve y no entendía por que todas las chicas estaban coladitas por él:"Hola ,Steve;Que tal,Steve?;Cómo estás,Steve?;Steve ¡.Ahora así,lo que no entendía Christie era ese sentimiento que sentía por Steve. Por lo que se veía era algo más que rivalidad.

De repente Christie cogió el teléfono para inscribirse en el torneo .La razón por la que se inscribiría sería vengarse de Steve y buscar a Eddy:

-Mañana cogeré el primer vuelo a Japón-se dijo a sí misma

* * *

_Tokio,Japón._

Christie cogió un taxi para dirigirse al llegó ,escuchó una voz...

-Christie¡Christie¡-Christie se dio la vuelta-Xiaoyu?...Julia...Asuka¡-Christie fue abrazar a sus amigas-Que alegría veros.Cómo estais?

-Muy bien y tú?-preguntó Xiaoyu.

-No muy abuelo ha muerto y Eddy ha desaparecido-contestó Christie.

-Lo sentimos mucho...Christie-dijo Julia.

-Christie,no te preocupes,yo misma me encargare personalmente de...quien fue el que no te dejo ganar el torneo?-dijo Asuka alzando un puño.

-No te preocupes Asuka,de Steve me encargo yo.

-Steve?-las tres preguntaron y les apareció una sonrisa cuando tenían a Steve en repente,Christie las interrumpió:

-Chicas, em...no quiero interrumpir vuestro sueño,pero creo que hay chicos más interesante en este mundo-dijo Christie-Por cierto,sabeis cuando saldra la lista de los combatientes.

-Mmm...me parece que tendremos que ir hacia el pabellón de deportes de ó Xiaoyu.

-Y a que esperamos?¡Tengo ganas de ver a quien le pateare el culo-respondio Asuka.

-Creo que hasta mañana no sale...-dijo Julia poniendoseel dedo en la barbilla.

-A que esperar hasta mañana?venga ya...-dijo Asuka.

-Bueno,ya que estamos aqui ...que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta hasta la noche-sugirio Christie.

-No es mala idea-contesto Xiaoyu.

Asuka y Julia asintieron y las cuatro se fueron a dar la vuelta.

* * *

- Nos vemos mañana-Christie se despidio de sus cansada de la vuelta que le ayudo a invadirse un poco de lo que ocurre con Eddy .Entro en su habitació sintio sucia asi que decido darse un baño.

...

Christie salio del baño y se puso su fue acostar a la cama volviendo a su situación empezo a deprimirse cuando su abulo murio y ahora lo estaba más por la desaparición de Eddy.Dónde estaría ?que le habría ocurrido?:

repente petaron en la se levanto y fue a ver quien era."Quien sera a estas horas?"se pregunto a si abrio la puerta se sorprendio:

-Nina¡Que estás haciendo aquí?

-Siento molestarte a estas horas,pero tengo que contarte algo importante...

-Que sucede?-pregunto Christie con seriedad.

-Es sobre Eddy.

-Eddy?dónde está?que le ha ocurrido?-Christie estaba nerviosa.

-Tranquila, conmigo a Mishima Zaibatsu ahora.A Eddy lo tiene como prueba de un experimento

-No,eso...eso...eso no puede ser verdad¡-dijo Christie -Porque casi nunca hay cosas que me haga feliz.

-Eso no es nos apresuramos llegaremos a tiempo,asi que vistete ya¡-exigio Nina.

Christie se apresuro en vestirse (con la ropa de jugador 2)y fue con Nina al laboratorio.

**He hecho algunos cambios en este capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6:El trato

**Capítulo 6:El trato**

_Central de Mishima Zaibatsu._

-Vamos ,Christie¡-dijo Nina.

-Voy,voy...Oye Nina que vamos hacer para salvar a Eddy?Seguramente no nos hacen caso-dijo Christie .

-Hablarás con Jin y dependiendo del trato que hagas con él,puede que te devuelva a Eddy.

Nina y Christie habían caminado bastante tiempo por la central. Nina le había contando el experimento que le querían hacer a Eddy. Se trataba de un experimento de vida o muerte y por eso,ella era la única que lo podía salvar:

-Aquí es-dijo Nina. Fue la primera en entrar. Enfrente ,en una mesa moderna con un portátil,estaba Jin haciendo cuentas:

-Buenas noches,Sr. Kazama. Siento interrumpirlo a esta hora-contestó Nina.

-Hola Nina,dónde estabas?-pregunto Jin dejando sus papeles en la mesa.

-Oh ...dando un paseo. Por cierto ...le he traído una amiga y alumna de Eddy,Christie Monteiro.

-Para?

-Pensé que podría tener una prueba mejor para la prueba.

Jin pensó durante un buen rato,hasta que dijo:

-Está bien, dile que pase

Christie entró tímidamente. Se dirigió hacia Jin llegando a la silla de enfrente del escritorio:

-Buenas noches ,Sita. Monteiro-dijo Jin cordialmente-Por favor siéntate.

Christie se sentó. Parecía haber dejado la timidez cuando vio ese saludo y esa sonrisa,ambos falsos, de Jin. Christie se levanto del asiento poniendo la cara hacia delante contra la de Jin:

-Bien...dónde esta Eddy,Que vas hacer con él ,desgraciado?¡-Cuando quería darle en todas sus narices,Nina aparto la mano de Christie. Jin parecía tranquilo y no le importo decir donde estaba:

-Está en el laboratorio,analizándose para un experimento

-Qué experimento?¡-exclamo Christie.

Jin se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al espejo donde veía toda la ciudad de Tokyo:

-Verás..él es la prueba de un experimento.

-No... Eddy no va ser la prueba de ningún experimento¡-exclamo Christie.

Cuando Christie quiso volver atacarlo ,Nina la paro:

-Christie ,tranquilizate¡-De repente Nina se dirigió a su superior-Sr. Jin,creo que Christie tiene razón. Debería dejar a Eddy y conseguir un recién nacido. Así funcionaría mejor.

Jin recordó eso. Los científicos le habían dicho que el experimento podría ir a las mil maravillas con un bebé. Jin dirigió su mirada a Christie,se acerco a ella y la beso:

_Buah ...a que vino eso?-dijo Christie sacándose la saliva de Jin de la boca. Pero Jin no sintió nada:

-Quería hacer el amor con usted. Es hermosa pero...no llegas a mi nivel. Me decías que querías recuperas a Eddy ,verdad?

-Sí...

-Entonces ...le gustaría hacer un trato conmigo?

Christie se tranquilizo un poco. De esta vez tenía curiosidad de que se trataba ese trato:

-Cuál es...ese trato?

Jin empezó a explicar:

-Yo te de vuelvo a Eddy a cambio de que te quedes embarazada y me des a tu hijo o hija.

-Estás loco?Cómo puede hacer eso con una criatura-replico Christie.

-Quiere recuperar a Eddy o no?-dijo Jin. Christie pensó durante un buen rato. Tras haberlo pensando dijo:

-Acepto. Pero me voy acostar con cualquiera?

Jin sonrió. Volvió a su escritorio y se sentó. Miró hacia unos papeles ,por lo que consiguió que Christie también los mirara. Esos papeles eran los currículos de los participantes del Torneo:

-Voy a coger un papel al azar. Dependiendo quien le toca, tendrás que darle un hijo. Estás preparada?

Christie suspiro:-Sí...

Jin cogió un papel. Lo observo sorprendido:

-Je,je,je..

-Quien me ha tocado.?-pregunto Christie.

-Que suerte has tenido. Parece ser que el padre de tu hijo o hija será ...Steve Fox

-Que...con ese...ni en broma¡-exclamo Christie.

-Sita. Monteiro,si quiere salvar a Eddy ,haga lo que le dijo-contesto Jin

-No puede ser con otro-reclamo Christie

-Con ese o sino despídase de Eddy-Y Jin se fue.

Christie se quedo pensando:"Era lo que me faltaba. Primero secuestran a Eddy y para salvarlo ,tengo que follarme a Steve"

**Parece ser que mas o menos esta interesante...**


	7. Chapter 7Una situación complicada

**Capítulo situación delicada y lo mejor de un ser humano  
**

Christie regresaba al hotel perdida en su mundo. Pensaba en la primera vez que conoció a Jin Kazama ,en el cuarto Torneo. Era un muchacho educado para defender la justicia,sin embargo,tras llegar al poder de la empresa había cambiado completamente. Pero eso no era lo más impactante. No entendía como Eddy se metió en todo esto ,seguramente,podía ser para salvar a su abuelo pero esa no era la forma correcta.

En el coche había un profundo silencio. Nina estaba con ella ,llevándola hacia el hotel. La irlandesa miraba de reojo a la brasileña pensando en alguna excusa para entablar una conversación con ella o simplemente para que dejara de vagar por sus pensamientos. Sabía que esto le había afectado a la chica. Decida,Nina interrumpió el silencio entre ambas y ,con eso,los pensamientos de Christie:

-Creo que ha sido una buena opción...-dijo Nina mientras conducía con la vista enfrente.

-Lo que?-susurro Christie aun mirando por la ventana.

-Lo que te indico Jin.

-Deberás?...-contesto Christie alzando una ceja.

Otro silencio interrumpió su conversación,pero la irlandesa lo volvió a interrumpir:

-Conozco a Steve. Es un buen tipo.

Christie sonrio con una mueca,volteando a la mujer irlandesa:

-De que...?Que es para ti...?

Que es para ti ?Para Nina fue la pregunta del milló podía contestarle a esa mujer?Había dos repuestas:decirle la verdad que Steve era su hijo o mentirle dicendo que simplemente era decido la segunda razón:

-Es una persona entiendo por que le ,has hablado son él alguna vez?-pregunto Nina

-No ,ni me interesa-contesto Christie en tono serio.

-Pues...creo que no te queda otra opció fin y a cabo él es el elegido para ser el padre de tu hijo.

Christie tenía razón,si quería salvar a Eddy tendría que mantener relaciones sexuales con Steve,quedarse embarazada y entregar a su hijo o hija:

-Lo sé...-dijo Christie-Oye Nina...

-Sí?

-Gracias

Nina se sorprendio y le contesto con una sonrisa:

No hay de te dejare en el descansar y estar preparada para mantener relaciones.

Christie asintió seria pensando en que tal vez Eddy volvería a estar con ella"Te salvare...Eddy".

Nina la dejo enfrente de la entrada del se despidio de ella ysubio a su habitacion entró,cerró los ojos lentamente encontrado la deriva a dormir.

* * *

**Consejos de un buen amigo**

_A la mañana siguiente en el torneo._

Dos de los luchadores se encontraba adelante de todo sentados entre el pú luchadores eran Paul y dos esperaban a que Steve saliera a ser que Paul y Law no podian volver a luchar ya que el incidente que les ocurrio en el 6 Torneo les produjo ,al principio,graves quemaduras y lesiones en el cuerpo debido al impacto de la és de estar meses en el hospital,los dos salieron fuera de ellos charlaban en el torneo,en el _backstage_ Steve estaba sentado en un cuarto oscuro pensado en lo que ocurrio con sus dos amigos.

Steve vio ese ía muy bien que era por su culpa,por haber destruido los laboratorios de fin de acabo pensó después que haberlos destruido iba causar más problemas,tanto para él como para sus seres quería borrar la idea de que era una creación,que detrás de este cuerpo ,esta cara bonita ,estos ojos azules como el cielo,este cabello rubio y sobre todo ...esta personalidad fuerte y bondadosa ,hay un mostruo.Él pensaba vio la cara buena y vio que eso no le llevaría a nada . Sería mejor seguir fue lo que le dijo du mejor amigo Hwoarang:

_Flashback._

_(Todo se desarrolla en un callejón un poco oscuro)  
_

-Que te pasa ,tío?Estás más soso que en el cuarto Torneo.Dónde esta el Steve que conozco eh?

-Hwoarang...tu eres mi amigo y te dijo esto por que te estimo...No quiero que estes conmigo-dijo Steve cabibajo , apoyandose en la pared y con loas brazos cruzados.

-Por que?-pregunto Hwoarang confuso.-por que no quieres que este contigo?

Steve se retorcia el estaba seguro de decirselo o embargo ,Hwoarang se acerco:

-Que te ocurre?-de esta vez estaba preocupado-puedes decirmelo...

Steve suspiro pero decidio contarselo.

-Verás...al terminar el cuarto torneo estaba buscando algo ,mi que con la ayuda de Lei Wulong pude ver quien era en realidad.

-Encontraste a tus padres?-dijo Hwoarang.

-No ... quiesiera pero...- a Steve se le notaba la furia en su boca .Hwoarang tenia cara de preocupació vio a Steve de esa manera tan sensible y si encontro su pasado ,por qué estaba tan triste?

-Pero...?-pregunto Hwoarang

Steve encogio sus manos en puños:

-No soy humano,Hwoarang¡-casi se escuchaban los gritos-Soy una creación de Mishima nací por un parto normal y lo peor de todo es que no fui concebido naturalmente.-Hwoarang se quedaba paraplejico y confuso al escuchar todo esto y le pregunto:

-Entonces ...como naciste?

-Me crearon en un tubo y luego lo insertaron en un vientre de una mujer que me lleva tres o cuatro años actualmente.

-Eso no puede ser, puede ser que tu verdadera madre tenga ahora 24 añ imposible¡

-Lo sé.Yo tampoco lo entendí Zaibatsu siempre queiso hacer experimentos con personas para hacer crecer su fortuna .Eso fue lo que leí.

-Y...podemos saber de que mujer estamos hablando?O sea,quien es tu verdadera madre?

Steve suspiro -Nina Williamns...

Ahora si que Hwoarang estaba mas perplejico y ?su madre?No tenia pinta de que le gustara los niñ a Steve deslizandose por la pared hasta sentarse,poniendose una mano en la decidio darle ánimos:

-Steve,no te agobies-Hwoarang sonrio-Yo tambien me ponia como tu cuando no le ganaba a Jin Muchas veces tenia depresion y me consideraba un el maestro Baek me enseño que no hay que agobiarse .Simplemente dejalo atras y sigue hacia te consideres una cosa ,tienes sentimientos y eso es lo mejor que puede tener un ser humano.

_Fin del Flashback_

Esas palabras encogieron a no era mucho de decir esas ser un tipo gracioso ,odioso por las mujeres por lo cerdo que era y muy era un estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba y cuando le tocaba luchar ,los combates se prolongaba ya que era una persona fuerte que nunca queria verse fracasado debido al acoso que tuvo en la se arrepintio mucho en el cuarto Torneo por meterse con él.

Steve se infiltro en el séptimo Torneo ,no solo para pagar por el medicamento de sus dos compañeros de equipo,sino tambien para conseguir que los torneos de boxeo volvieran otra vez y así volver al mundo de su pasión:

-Señor Fox..-aviso una coordiandora del torneo interrumpiendo sin querer sus pensamientos.

-sí?

-Tiene que salir...

-Voy.

Steve se levanto de su silla y se dirigio al no sabe ,que aparte de esas dos razones ,algo más le espera...

**Creo que este capitulo es un poco que decir que ya tengo 3 comentarios y me gustaría agradecerles que le gusten la han gustado las"reviews",sobre toda la tuya por tu amentario y lo entedre en cuenta para que esta historia sea mejor^^**


	8. Chapter 8:El encuentro

**Capítulo 8:El encuentro.**

Era el momento para empezar el podia observar,saliendo hacia el pasillo que diride al ring,una gran multitud abajo como en las gente incluso de su pais Reino Unido alzando la bandera y gente gritando su llego al ring observo hacia un pasillo con cristales donde habia varias salas y por su intuición estaba claro que era donde la gente vip y los colaboradores y gente importante se sentaban para disfrutar del su mirada de reojo a una de las ella pudo observar a Jin Kazama y tras el su guardaspaldas,su madre abrio un poco el ojo derecho .Oyó que Eddy Gordo,el maestro de capoeira, tambien estaba bajo las ordenes de se habia preocupado por el pero de esta vez era diferente:

-Dónde está Eddy?-se pregunto a sí mismo.

Una música que causo que Steve dejara de ver hacia arriba y se centrara en el el otro pasillo, enfrente del suyo,apareció Craig Marduk entrando:

-"Me ha tocado con este, lo que faltaba"-penso Steve.

Marduk llego al ring y miro a Steve de frente:

-Vaya,vaya,vaya...mira a quien tenemos aqui...si es el famoso boxeador Steve ...sabes?me siento tan agradecido de encontrarme contigo otra vez en el olvidare lo que me hiciste en ese combate de boxeo¡

-Marduk...lo hice por que estabas un poco fuera de control...no te sientas mal por eso.

-Jejeje...por lo menos mi trabajo aun sigue,cosa que el tuyo cerro.

Steve le dolio a pensar en la depresion que tuvo cuando le dijeron que las grandes competividades de este deporte se suspederían,aparte de que la mafia ese momento no era el apropiado para recordar:

-Sí,pero por lo menos no eres tan numero uno en tu tra-ba-jo.

Marduk se acerco más a él.

-Como has dicho¡

Lo que acabas de oír.

* * *

Tras la multitud de gente que había abajo se encontraba Christie observando el estaba muy segura, pero si quería salvar a su casi hermano tendría que su mirada hacia arriba,en el otro lado,y vio a Jin.Él tambien la estaba obsevando seriamente en observaba con preocupación a Christie Jin simplemento asintio acordandole el trato a tambien asintio repondiendo que no se fijo su mirada al ring,donde pelearia el futuro padre de su hijo o hija.

* * *

-Empezad... ya¡

La campana fue el primero en hacia Steve con mucha se quedo quieto,no sabia lo que Marduk iba a hacer con golpeo muy fuerte en la barriga que hizo que Steve escupiera sangre por la boxeador cayo al suelo dolido :

-Que pasa leyenda odebo decir mito...jajajaja-se burlo Marduk.

-Jejeje..no cantes vitoria aun-susurro unos ojos endemoniados ,lo que hiciera que Marduk se ese momento,Steve aprovrechó y concentro toda su fuerza en el puño dandole a Marduk un buen puñetazo que lo dejaría árbitro se acerco y vio que Marduk no podia continuar asi que finalizo el combate:

-Combate finalizado...Ganador Steve Fox de Inglaterra¡

La gente salto como loca y la que estaba alrrededor de Christie fue la única que no tuvo reacció sonrio de vio esa sonrisa,una sonrisa que le llego .Parecía como si ese sentimiento de aquella sonrisa fuera algo que Christie nunca entendio y por lo que le dio ganas de sonreir tambien ,pero una sonrisa cara estaba ruborizada un poco pero la gente no se dio fue desapareciendo de la multitud lo mismo hizo Steve.

* * *

_Noche._

Steve se acababa de dar una verdad todavia no se habia puesto el a su cama y se recosto un puso a ver la repente tocaron a la tenia muchas ganas de abrir .Tras estar varios segundos petando decido levantarse:

-Quien será a estas horas?Seguramente los del servicio del hotel-susurro.

Mientras petaban el seguia su camino corto hasta la puerta.

-Que ha suc...Christie?

-Molesto?-pregunto Christie con tono se quedo .Tenia un brazo puesto en la pared y el otro cogiendo la cadera;estaba un poco inclinada y llevaba un traje sexy con camisa con escote sin manga, agarrado en el cuello con una cinta envuelta en su brazo derecho,su pantalón era ajustado negro ,lo que hacia que tonificara las curvas de sus caderas y su figura peinado era el del siempre con una coleta bien atada. Steve se sorprendio y se quedo boquiabierto:

-Eh...Bu...Bubububu...bueno..eh..ah..eh Qu..que haces..aqui..?-pregunto Steve nervioso.

-Quería invitarte a dar una vuelta,pero...por lo que veo tienes la toalla alrrededor de tus caderas-Christie miro abajo hacia la entepierna del hombre,lo que hizo que Steve se pusiera aun más nervioso-Y el pectoral quieres ir a dar la vuelta me quedo aqui y...

-No...nonono..eh ...me visto ahora y nos vamos-Steve volvio a entrar.

Tras varios segundos Steve estaba con vaqueros ,tenis blancos,con una camisa de asas negra ,una chaqueta de cuero negro y llevaba un sombrero tambien negro:

-Ya estoy listo

Christie se acerco se empezo a poner nervioso y sintio que el calor le subia a las vio que le agarro el brazo,se empezo atranquilizar:

-Nos vamos?-pregunto Christie

Steve le sonrio-por me cuentes todo sobre ti.

Christie se quedo habra dicho a todas las chicas esa pregunta?:

-Por...su..puesto-Christie era ahora la que estaba nerviosa.

**

* * *

**

Habían llegado a un bar-discoteca ,uno de los mejores de la ciudad de Tokio**.**Se encontraba un poco escondido,en un callejón oscuro pero habia mucho ambiente.A este bar solía venir Christie con sus amigas a hacer su otra pasión ,el baile.

Christie y después se sintio un poco extraño:por que a una discoteca?El iba tambien a discotecas aunque no era un buen bailarín pero esta discoteca era diferente a las que habia estado en la entrada una chica lo paro:

-Vaya si eres Steve Fox,me encanta cuando peleas...

-Gracias-contesto chica lo solto y dejo que siguiera su rumbo con Christie:

-Parece que la gente aun me recuerda.

-Siempre has sido muy famoso,es normal se acuerden -dijo de modo muy sexy y tras el pantalón se podia un poco la raja .A Steve le llamo la atención eso que no pudo dejar de mirar hacia su pantalon en la parte más sensual de una lo llevo hacia una mesa ,arriba,donde se podia ver la pista de sentaron en la mesa y Christie fue la primera en hablar:

-Bien...ya que estamos sentados,enfrente el uno de otro ,háblame de ti.

A Steve le sonaba raro y marabilloso a la raro es que Christie siempre lo había odiado y que ahora despues de todo este tiempo quiera estar con marabilloso era que siempre la quiso conocer y que ella lo conociera mejor :

-Por qué quieres conocerme?-pregunto Steve sonriendo.

Christie dejo su copa y empezo a hablar-Quiero conocerte.

-Pues mira que hemos tenido 4 años para conocernos...

-Lo sé...

-Si lo sabes por qué ahora?-Steve trago un poco de su bebida.

-Creo que he dicho cosas de ti que no son ciertas .Por eso necesito conocerte.

Steve estaba verdad que Christie haya dicho cosas que no son ciertas de el,pero despues de 4 años quiere conocerlo tratando el de conocerla a ella?Bueno...aprovecho esa pregunta para:

-Por que no tu primero?

Christie se sorprendio:Yo?Ja...mi historia no es muy divertida la verdad.

-por que no...

Hubo un segundo de nada de ambos se tomaban sus copas se a sus ojos azules zafiros y él a sus ojos castaños dieron cuenta de ese brillo que desde hace 4 años quiso salir a la de un tiempo en silencio,Christie volvio a hablar:

-No hace falta que me oido que tu mismo, aparte de buscar tu pasado, has estado buscando el lo niegues,pretty es lo que sabes de mi?

Steve se rio con los labios cerrados haciendo una mueca y empezo la conversacion:

-Sé que eres la nieta de un legendario maestro de capoeira.

Christie acabo de beber su trago y contesto:

-Correcto...

-Se que te han considerado en Brasil una de las mejores maestras de capoeira con tu amigo Eddy.

-Correcto...

-y...si que eres la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida.

Christie dejo la la estaba sorprendiendo:primero su sonrisa y ahora ese sentimiento que sentía por él en el combate de hoy estaba creciendo aún más.

Sin embargo Steve bajo la mirada un poco vergonzoso sobre lo que acababa de decir a Christie:

-Es..eso puede ser...correcto-tartamudeo Christie.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Steve.

Hubo otro silencio entre lo interrumpio la musica del bar pero hicieron caso los dos volvieron a verse con ese brillo otra acerco la boca junto la de cerro los ojos para estaban besando.

Tras varios segundos besandose,apartaron sus labios .De repente Christie dijo:

-Eso ha sido fabuloso.

-Creo que ya sabes algo de mi-añadio Steve.

Christie agarró de la mano a Steve:

-Te voy a mostrar que tengo otra pasión aparte de la capoeira.

Steve la siguio hasta la pista de baile y ella empezo a bailar sensualmente .Steve la siguio agrrandola por la vez los labios de el se cruzaron con los de ella.

* * *

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de sonrientes pero no estaban a besarse más y más y adentrase a la habitación:

-No debería esto-susurro Christie.

-Yo creo que sí-Steve empezo a besar el cuello.

Era la oportunidad de el momento, aunque parecia disfrutarlo,por dentro era en su vida habia mantenido relaciones sexuales y esta era la primera dejo de besar la corbatura de su cuello:

-Entonces...te quedas?

-Si...hagamoslo

A Steve se le ilumino la cara :

-Estas segura?

-Sí

Volvieron a besarse y Steve cerro la puerta lentamente dejando que el y ella tuvieran su privacidad.

**Creo que me he enrrollado un poco,lo siento...Xdd**

-Yo creo que si...-Steve beso el cuello de Christie.


	9. Chapter 9:Sueño

**Hola amigos siento haber tardado un poco. Voy avisaros de que creo que este capítulo,en mi opinión ,es un poco cursi.**

**Capítulo 9:Sueño**

Estaban entre sábanas sábana cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Christie , mientras que la otra cubría la zona genital de és de una larga noche de pasión,Christie se giró a Steve y él la aceptó en sus brazos acariciando su pelo mientras le daba besos en la acariciaba su pecho y sus músculos aún tensos y duros.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos,pero ella lo interrumpio:

-Te dije que era muy buena en esto-susurró en el oído de Steve.

Steve hizó una mueca:

-No debimos ir tan rápido.

-Por qué?No te ha gustado?

-No,me ha gustado en como hicimos el amor,pero...yo quería algo más que ía que fueramos una pareja de verdad.

Christie dejó de besarle el volvió a quedar sentimiento crecía aún más en su ojos brillaron aún más viendo los ojos azules claros que tenía ía que reconocerlo,estaba se ruborizó,lo que hizó que se apartará de Steve y volteará al otro lado.

Él se había acostado con ellapor ella lo hizó solamente por el alzó una ceja y le preguntó:

-Por qué te volteas?

Christie le contestó de espaldas:

-Solamente...tengo sueñ noches.

Steve se volteo dándole,de esta vez, la espalda a Christie:

-Buneas noches...-volvió un momento y le dio un beso en la ó la luz.Él encontro pronto la deriva a dormir,pero ella estaba mordiendose el labio inferior,preguntandose de si se lo diría o ó que í que se tranquilizó y empezó a cerrar los ojos hasta que ella encontro tambien la deriva a dormir.

* * *

Hacía una mañana abrió lentamente los ojos y bostezó con brazos y ó a la ía sentir de nuevo el calor de su amante .Abrió bien los dio cuenta de que no ó la nariz y lo único que quedó de ella fue su aroma pegada a la ó:

-Christie...-susurró.

Se levantó,cogiendo sus ropas y llevarlas al bañ se daba una ducha, recordaba sus besos cálidos;teniendo una lengua ágil con lo que pudo saborear cada grieta de su boca;sus pechos relucientes y firmes ,acariciando su pecho duro;su mano tambien calida recorriendo todo su torso;pero tambien recordó sentir su vientre en su parte esos pensamientos le hicieron sonreír ,ya que esa noche él se encontraba dentro de ella, moviendose dentro de ella hasta darle el máximo placer que le podía ó aun más y decidio que despés de la ducha,iría a buscarla.

* * *

Christie estaba en un callejón oscuro,lejos del quería que Steve la buscará y se enterara del ía ó su móbil y llamó a Jin:

-Jin,soy Christie.

-Que tal el plan?

-Ayer me acosté con de unas semanas me haré la prueba del embarazo.

ser que el experimento va más rápido de lo que de dos semanas sentiras mareos y estaras baja de moral,pero eso sucede en un embarazo.

-Lo sé.

-Antes de colgar,se me olvido decirte que tendrás que venir a Canadá en tu recta final del embarazo .Se llevará a cabo allí.

-Canadá?

-Sí, por qué?

-Bueno... yo quería que naciera en Brasil.

Jin se rió:

-Christie ,aunque sea tu bebé,es un cientifícos quieren que nazca en Canadá.

-Pero...

-Nada más que hablar.

Jin colgó.A Christie le dolió lo que había fuera para salvar a Eddy,no dejaba de ser un ser persona preparada para ser ía a haber nacido sano,pero por los experimentos que le harían,tendría "experimento",ese hijo ,por primera vez era algo suyo propio de ella y de Steve.

Christie pensó eso y suspiró.Cogió un taxi y se fue a descansar.

* * *

Él estuvo toda la mañana buscando a la vió.Se disgusto y volvió al llegó,a su habitación,estaba pensativo preguntandose "dónde estará?"Se acosto y de reojo vio un papel a la levanto y lo leyó.Seguramente fue dejada por Christie ,Empezó a leer:

"Steve:

Aquella noche fue me había sentido así has demostrado que me querías y eso me dio motivos para te pido un favor:No me é bien,no te que hay mujeres más bonitas y mejores personas que yo.A Lili le gustaría que estuvieras con ella^^.Por favor,si me encuetras podría defraudarte y no quiero.

Te amo:Christie.

P. noche fue el mejor sueño que pude "

Steve sonrió.Le llamó la atención la frase "No me busques"Christie estaría escondiendo algo?Seguramente era por Eddy,pero escucho que ya no estaban dijera eso,el hizo caso buscaría.Y lo delas mujeres susurr:

-No hay otra como tu...Christie.

Guardó el papel,apagó la luz y se durmió.


	10. Chapter 10:La prueba

**Capítulo 10:La prueba.**

Christie andaba por las calles coloridas de la noche de Tokio. Había pasado ya un mes y medio de haber mantenido relaciones y se suponía que deberían aparecer lo primeros síntomas. Mientras paseaba pensado en él,el futuro padre de su hijo o hija:Steve Fox. Aquella noche es de esas de no olvidar. Sonreía cada vez en pensarlo. Pero...no era todo felicidad. También se preguntaba,entre esos pensamientos,que pasaría si Steve se enterara?Es preciso decírselo?...No.

Seguramente no estaría por la labor de dar a su hijo o hija a ninguna empresa para sus experimentos,y menos a Mishima Zaibatsu .Christie tenía sus dudas en la cabeza. Ella tampoco no estaría por la labor,pero si trata de Eddy...Suspiraba cada vez en pensarlo. Pensó también en abandonar el torneo cuando tuviera los primeros síntomas y en irse a Canadá.

Tras el largo paseo,decidio irse al hotel.

Llegó hasta su habitación,se sentó en la cama y encendió la cambiando de canal todo eltiempo y no hacia caso ya que aún seguía con sus repente se empezó a encontrar mal,cada vez más cabeza le dolía, el pecho también y la ía como mareada,muy mareada y rapidamente fue al bañ al váter y empezo a unos segundos estuvo así y cuando terminó se lavo la ó que hoy le bajaría la menstruacióó al váter y se sentó.Después ,se fijó si había algo de ó que solamente era dio cuenta de que era un síntoma y que por eso ya sentía algo moviendose,no tan desarrollado,en su vientre:

-Perfecto..mañana ire al médico...-pensó.-Ahora voy a descansar.

Christie se acostó y apagó la de dormir pasó una mano por su preguntaba como se siente tener una persona creciendo dentro de otra?Y verlo nacer?.Lo sabría hasta dentro de unos pasaba sus mano en su vientre(aunque aún no tenía panza)dijo:

-Que duermas bien...-sonrio y pronto se durmió.

* * *

_Al día siguiente_.

Hacía un sol esplendido a las 10 de la mañ se levantó y se preparo para ir al mé que lo de ayer fuera un síntoma de que el embarazo iba en proceso,pero había que ó hacia una clínica que le indico Jin (y una de las mejores en Japón).Esa clínica era pivada y se llamaba le había hablado de que era un experto en ver mujeres í que no tendría problema.

Llegó a recepción:

-Buenos días, quería solicitar una cita para ver el doctor...Yamanata.

La recepcionista buscó en el ordenador:

-Parece ser que tiene usted mismo no hay ninguna cita solicitada ,si quiere la pongo aquí.

-Perfecto.

-Dígame su nombre.

-Christie,Christie Monteiro.

-Bien...usted viene para prácticas de parto,pruebas...

-Pruebas.

-Bien ahora necesito el nombre de su marido.

Christie se ?Vale..se puede decir que Steve sea el padre del hijo que espera,pero su se entera de esto las mujeres que son fans de él .la ás ,Christie es demasiado joven:

-La verdad...es que...verá..no tengo marido.

La recepcionista la miro de arriba y una cara que parecía pensar"de hoy en dia esta juventud...".Asi dirigio la mirada a Christie:

-Si usted se queda embarazada y no quiere tener el hijo,puede tomar antioconceptivos o abortar.

Christie dejo la sonrisa hacia abajo y toco su vientre haciendo que tambien la recepcionista mirara a sonrio y dijo:

-No. Yo quiero tenerlo.

Quería ,pero sabía que no podí recepcionista sonrio:

-Seguramente serás una buena seas soltera.Y él te querrá .

Christie levanto la vista hacia ella y dirigio una mirada de lo quería tener,no recepcionista dirigio a Christie hacia la sala de se sento esperando a su fijó en las mujeres,algunas como ella y otras en su recta final, todas acompañadas por sus ían que esas mujeres iban ser felices:tendrían un hombre que las protegiera y que las querría;tendrian una familia y tendrian la bendición de Dios para siempre,su era lo contrario.

* * *

-Christie Monteiro...-el doctor Yamanata abrió la puerta y llamó.Christie se levantó dirigiendose hacia la dentro se fijo un poco en todo de la consulta,se veía que era cómoda y había muchos carteles de bebes pegados:

-Sientese ,por favor-dijo el doctor Yamanata.

-Gracias.-Christie se fijo ahora en el doctor.

El doctor Yamanata era un poco el pelo negro llegado hasta el cuello,gafas,y su vestimenta era muy formal con una camisa negra,bata blanca de médicp y pantalones a leer un poco el tipo de consulta que habia pedido Christie:

-Veamos...Christie Monteiro,nacida en Brasil,bla,bla...Bien parece ser que su estado civil es soltera y ha venido para la aprobación del embarazo.

-Si.

-Has empezado ha tener síntomas?

-Ayer por la tocaba pero vi que salía verde y algo más acuoso...Aparte de tener mareos y de que el pecho me ha crecido más

EL doctor se fronto la barbilla y comenzo a explicar:

-Eso es normal,son los primeros sí pecho aumenta por que se esta produciendo,mas bien,empezando a producir la leche vientre dentro de poco empezara a crecer y los mareos y la baja moral seran esos sintomas han aparecido,el embarazo seguira en proceso.

-Entonces me hareis la prueba?

-Sí.Primero llevate este vaso y ve al bañ muestra de orina nos ayudara.

-Cuanto tardara la prueba?

-Dentro de tres días sabrás el resultado.

Christie se levanto llevando el vaso de plástico hacia el bañ de orinar y le dio el vaso al doctor:

-Muy bien..te avisaremos.

-Muchas gracias.

Christie se fue un poco si el médico le dijo que esos sintomas eran nomales y que el embarazo progresaba, mejor.

* * *

_Tres dias después._

Era la había ido temprano a la nerviosa,con los pies cruzados y brazos mordía el labio inferior y dirigía la mirada al sonido de las agujas aun la ponia más varios minutos esperando,una puerta se abrio:

-Christie.

Se levanto y fue a la sento y el médico pudo esperar más:

-Y bien?

El médico penso que algo mal la cabeza casi empezando a médico volvio a subir las vista sonriente:

-Felicidades ,está embarazada¡

Christie subio la vista al medico .Tenía lagrimas en los ojos pero se las seco rapidamente:

-En serio...

-Sí.Va ser mamá¡

Christie empezo a sonreir .Fue una iba a parecerle una sonrisa,volvio a bajar la solo un experimento:

-Le ocurre algo?

-Eh? oh... .

Se de la tenía miedo:Y se encariñaba con él?Y si se negaba a darselo a Jin?No estaba mas con ella que esa ía que odiarlo,aunque no vez fuera una alegría,pero es solo un experimento

**Creo mque es un poco rollo .Ahora ire mas rapido para no hacerla tan Vigospain**


	11. Chapter 11:Canadá

**Capitulo 11 : Canadá.**

Christie había llegado de la veces tocaba su vientre y sonreía con desáía que ,lo que había dentro de ella,esa semilla que crecía dentro de ella,era una criatura que toda mujer hubiera querido también algo que no podría de sus situaciones más preocupantes era de que Steve se enterará.Tenía que ía que si Steve se enterará no daría su bebé y Eddy no podría ser situación tambien le agobiaba y más en su veces se preguntaba "Que puedo hacer para invadirme de esta situación ?" Tenía bien guardado el irse de Tokio cuanto adónde? A Brasil?No,se sentiría sola además de el ambiente por donde ella vive no es decuado para una mujer en estado.A E.E.U.U?Mmm..no, iría también a los barrios bajos de la pretigiosa Gran Manzana...Entonces recordó lo que Jin le había dicho cuando estuviera en su recta fianl de embarazo "Cuando falten pocos días para tu parto,vendrás a Toronto,Canadá.Allí se llevará a cabo el experimento."

-Eso es ,Canadá ¡Aunque no este en mis últimos días de emabrazo puedo irme para allá,aprte nadie sopechará de que estoy allí.

Christie se levantó con cuidado y empezó hacer sus maletas en el de ella había un espejo ,Paró un acercó al mirada fue dirigida a su ó y empezó a acariciarlo"Me imagino cuando tenga barriguita".

Christie empezó a buscar un billete para irse encontró y al cabo de unos días estaría lista para irse.

_Al cabo de unos días._

Christie se levantó por la mañana y se dirigió al aeropuerto de dieron el paso para embarcar los pasajeros con destino a Toronto ,subió y quedó dormida en su asiento ,disfrutando del movimiento de su bebé.

_Llegada a Canadá._

Llegó al aeropuerto de Toronto .Había tres tipos de transporte pero decidió coger el metro.

Fue hacia el mostrador y preguntó:

-Un billete por favor-pregunto con cortesía.

El hombre del mostrador presentaba un físico no muy atrativo,dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Son 5$.

Christie busco en su cartera pero solo tenía 1$.

-Esto...le puedo dar un dólar y cuando vuelva le devuelvo los 4$?

-Escucha sin no tienes 5 no no ser que seas famosa.

Christie no sabía que repente se fijó en la televisión del hombre y vió que era un seguidor del ó y dijo.

-Puede verme?

El hombre dirigió su mirada hacia arriba,molesto:

-A ver por q...Oh Dios mío ¡ Si eres ...eres...Christie Monteiro¡

-Exacto.

-Soy un gran admirador tuyo.

A partir de ahí hizo un pacto con el hombre:

-Bien si me dejas entrar en el metro ,te doy un sutográfo.

-Vale -el hombre aceptó y le dejo entro en el metro había bastante gente y casi no podía go enfrente de un niño que estaba sentando y al lado ,su estaba de pie viendo al niño de 3 años jugando con sus dinosaurios"Me imagino cuando mi hijo o hija juege así"pensó.La madre del niño observó la bariguita de Christie y ordenó al hijo que cediera el asiento a se lo agradeció.El niño fijaba todo el tiempo su mirada a la barriga y pregunto:

-Señora.

-Sí?

-Por que esta tan gorda y guapa a la vez?

-John¡-gritó la señora y miro a Christie diciendole lo siento.

-No importa.-Christie sonrió al niño y en esto le cogió la mano -Toca.

El niño empezó a tocar la sorprendían de las pataditas que daba el bebé pero aún sonreía.

-Vaya,señora,su estomago se está mola

Tras el comentario del niño tanto la madre como Christie se rieron.

_Mientras tanto en el torneo_.

El 7 torneo pasaba poco a pasaba,Steve estaba preocupado,había meses que no tenía noticias de aquella última vez,no supo más de preguntaba siempre que había pasado?Volvió a Brasil?O habrá tenido algo importante?él no era el único que estaba peocupado por ella sino que tambien los otros combatientes.Él se encontraba en un sito con apenas luz y sentado en una silla pensativo,bajo la -cabeza y paso su mano por la cara diendose:

- Dónde estás Christie...ahhh...-suspiró

De repente vio a ía ser que Julia supiera algo de ella porque noemalmente solía estar con Christie y era con la que más se levantó rapidamente de su silla:

-Julia¡

-Hola Steve que tal?-preguntó Julia sonriendole.

-Bien y tú?-pregunto.

-Bien-contesto ella .

-Julia mira necesito saber que ha,ha...ha...pasado con Christie.

-No te enteraste aún ?Ella abandonó el Torneo.

-QUEEEEEEE?POR QUE?Sabes el motivo por lo que lo hizo?¡-dijo Steve exclamando.

-No lo sé ,la verdad es que ella no me ha querido decir el motivo-explico Julia.-Yo tambien estoy preocupada.

Steve no se lo podía había abandonado el torneo sin dejar ansia que tenia por verla,por sentirla,por volver a besarla y acariciarla, por estar junto a ella ...todo eso se desplomó.

Steve se peocupo más pero aún asi le dijo a Julia:

-Julia ,escucha ,si sabes algo de Christie me lo contarás.

-Y eso?No que no la odiasbas?-preguntó Julia soreprendida.

Steve se sonrojó:-Ehh..esto..sí ...pero cunado se trata...de una compañera hay que preocuparse no?

Julia reflexiono:

-Tienes razón Steve me alegras que te lleves mejor con ella ahora.

-Ehh ...si me lo prometes.

-Si

-Gracias.

Julia continuó su organizador del combate o del torneo vino para avisar a Steve de que se preparará.Steve afirmó con la cabeza y miro a sus puñ como fueran las circunstancias lograría encontrar a Christie.

**Puede que ahora no haga super guay los capítulos ,pero quiero adelantar para llegar hasta mi parte de la historia.Y perdonad por la tardanza es que estuve ocupada. **


	12. Chapter 12:Pocos meses

**Capitulo 12:Pocos meses**

**6 mes..**

Christie había llegado a su destino pero ahora lo que necesitaba era un hogar donde pasar los siugientes 6 meses antes de dar a luz buscar un buen rato por todo Toronto ,encontró un viejo encontraba más o menos del centro de la fuera no era muy bien vista ya que estaba deshecho,las paredes mugrientas y sucias,color gris oscuro...Pero no quedaba otra opció buscando una pensión que fuera la más económica,ya que no llevaba dinero suficiente y lo necesitaría para ó y subió las escaleras con su pesada en ese momento se sentia mareada y tenía ,claramente , ganas de lo peor es que desmayó .

_Poco más tarde._

Christie fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco:

-Donde estoy ?-se preguntó a sí misma.

-Te encuentras bien ?-Una voz procedía de la cocina ,por lo cual eso hizo despertar la curiosidad de levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Sí ..Gracias...-respondió la cocina se encontraba una señora mayor (65 años vamos a ponerle)cortando patatas seguramnete haciendo la comida:

-Me alegro de que estes bien-la señora se dio lavuelta y sonrió a Christie-Y el bebé?

-Muy bien.

-Sientate-contesto la mujer ofreciendole el asiento y dandole un vaso ce agua a Christie:

amable,por cierto ...quién es usted?-preguntó Christie con curiosidad.

-Yo?Mi nombre es Carolina ,Carolina Anderson .Y tu jovencita?

-Christie ,Christie Monteiro ,es un placer conocerle.

-Lo mismo digo-contestó la señora ,miró la tripa de Christie con una mirada como de tristeza por lo que Christie lo sintió también:

-Se encuentra bien.

-Sí..solo que ...que me alegro de que vaya tener bebé.Debe de ser genial sentirlo en el vientre.-contetó la mujer entre lá se acercó a ella para consolarla:

-Lo siento

-No ? La verdad nunca pude tener hijos con mi difunto marido .Lo habiamos intentado varias veces pero era imposible .Es doloroso llegar a que te diga que no los puede tener y ver como madre disfrutan de sus hijos o embarazadas que carician sus vientres.

Eso a Christie le afectó.Todo aquello que estaba diciendo esa mujer le dolió ,sobre todo se acordo que tarde o temprano tendría que entregar a su hijo o hija por lo que no podría juagar con él,no podría verlo crecer o no podría tener experiencias esto ,Christie cogió la mujer de la mano y se la acarició:

-Quiere saber como se siente un bebé dentro de una mujer ?

La mujer se secó las lágrimas yse dejo llevar por la mano de Christie hasta llegar sentir su mujer pudo notar como daba patadas suaves .Se veía feliz por lo que Christie tambien sonrió.En esto la mujer le preguntó:

-Sabes que sexo es ?

-No lo sé,la verdad.

-Por como da las patadas y todo diría que es una niña.

-Como lo sabe -pregutno Christie con cara de sorprendida.

-Me lo contó una amiga cuando quedo en estado .Me dijo que sidan las patadas fuertes suelen ser niños y si son más suaves niñas.

Sabe?Puede que tenga razón de todos modos lo sabré hasta esta tarde no sabre.-contestó Christie con una sonrisa.

Tras terminar la conversación ambas mujeres ayudaron a recoger la mesa y después Christie se preparó para ir al médico

* * *

Christie y Carolina habían llegado a la consulta del mé se encontraba muy lejos de donde ellas vivían pero si que la mujer mayor estaba cansada ya que habían venido andando .Mientras Carolina se echaba una siesta antes de que llamaran a Christie para Christie, sin embargo, se quedó mirando en al sala .Lo que veía era mujeres ,o mejor dicho, futuras mamás como ella ,unas ya a punto de tener el bebé y otras con pocos meses de que más se fijaba de esas mujeres eran que casi todas venían acompañadas por hombres ,tal vez futuros papá tenían suerte :un bebé al que siempre tendrán ,un marido que las querran...Ellas tendrán la suerte de ver como sus hijos crecen y tienen una familia,pero...ella su hijo (o hija)será conocido como "el experimento de Mishima Zaibatsu".Sí ,podrá salvar a Eddy pero ...Su bebé ? y ... Steve ?Por una parte se sentía algo aliviada por rescatar a Eddy pero por otra agobiada ¿Y si Steve se entera ?

-la voz de la nefermera hizó que Christie pudiera reaccionar

-Es...Esto si -contestó ella.

-Pase,por favor.

Christie entró y saludo al médico que se encontraba en el escritorio .Luego este le dijo que se acostara en la camilla por lo que ella hizo .El médico aprto la camisa para poder pasarle el ecográfo .En la pantalla se podía ver el fondo oscuro y un tipo de luz .Poco a poco en esa pantalla iba apareciendo figurita Christie la vio no pudo contener las lágriams .Esa figurita es la semillita de Steve ,su amor, y es la persona ala que le dará la vida .Es importante para ella esa figurita es su HIJO/-A:

-Es..Es ...Un precioso niño.- dijo Christie sonriendo

-No,no es un niño es una niña.

Aún más sonrió porque Christie siempre había deseado tener una niñ habían acbado con la ecografía Christie agradeció la atención del doctor .Salió de su consulta y vió a Carolina aún durmiendo:

-Carolina hey...Carolina.

Carolina empezó a abrir los ojos :

-Oh ..Christie...Me he quedado dormida,que tal la consulta ?

-Fantástica¡-exclamó Christie

-Y bueno...al final que es ?

Christie empezó a acariciar su vientre y dijo:

-Tenías razón .Es una niña.

-Y sabes que nombre le pondrás ?-le preguntó la señora con curiosidad.

La verdad es que Christie nunca había pensado en ponerle un nombre a su bebé . Ella adoraba el nombre de su difunta madre y pensó que podía ponerselo:

-Adela...

eh?Me gusta-dijo Carolina-De dónde lo sacaste?

-Mi madre se llamaba así-dijo Christie aún todavía acariciando su vientre.

Cuando acabaron la conversación , ambas volvieron al piso .

* * *

-Buah CANADÁ¡-exclamó Hwoarang -No te parece ínreíble ,Iron Fist Tournament por primera en America¡

Hwoarwng se encontraba en un gimnasio entrenado con su amigo Steve pero este no hizó caso . Hwoarang sabía realmente porque se sentía así.Steve estaba en una posición de cabibajo con forma de que no importa nada simplemente esa mujer que le había dado todo aquella noche y que sus esfuerzos por encontrala eran inútiles y su amigo pelirrojo no podía quedarse allí de pie mirando:

- Steve no la vas encontrar.

-Por que dices eso ?-dijo Steve levantadose y de mal humor .

-Llevas los últimos meses pensando en ella y no la has encontrado . Aún por encima te está poniendo mal.-gritó Hwoarang.

Steve volvió a sentarse:

-Mira..-comenzó Hwoarang-Yo sé que estás coladito por ella y que quieres que volver a verla , pero...

-Es inútil-dijo Steve en voz baja y con lágrimas en los ojos -Lo sé y sé que te preocupas por mi pero es que...es que... estar solo Hwoarang.

-Pero...

-Dejame Solo ¡

Hwoarnag hizo caso y se fue cerrando la puerta del cuarto oscuro dejando que Steve se desagorá consigo mismo.

* * *

**9 mes...**

De esta vez a Christie era sumamente notable su alto grado de gestación(barrigón).Carolina y ella habían acabado de cenar :

-Carolina ,la cena estuvo riquísima-dijo Christie.

-Ya es importante que comas bien ya que estás en tu recta final de embarazo -contestó Carolina.

-Sí tiene razón.

Tras acabar de recoger la cocina las dos mujeres se fueron a la cama .Hacía una noche de tormenta,la verdad que mal tiempo que Christie no podía dormir:

-Ni en Brasil hacía este tiempo- se dijó a si misma .

Más rayos caían .Cuando Christie quería dormir empezó a sentir un dolor horrrible en el riñon y a continuación empezó a sentir que algo se desbordaba entre sus piernas:

-AHH¡YA VIENE¡-gritó Christie.

Ese gritó hizó que Carolina despertará por lo que fue a su habitación :

-Oh dios mio¡Christie¡-exclamó Carolina ayudandola

-AHH¡ Carol ¡Me duele mucho ¡AH¡-Gritó Christie cayendole las gotas del sudor .

-Vale¡a ver ... ponte en posición y respira -exclamó Carolina mietras le quitaba las sábanas a Christie .

Ahora ,Christie,se ponía en la posición se remangó su camisón y empezó a meter las manos entre las piernas de Christie:

-Bien..Cuando te diga yo empiezas a empujar de acuerdo?...Vale,AHORA, EMPUJA¡

Christie empujaba acompañandose de algunos gritos.:

-EMPUJA¡-Exclamó seguía empujando.

-Venga un poco más ¡ YA SE VE LA CABEZA ¡

-AHHHHH¡-gritó de dolor Christie.

-Ya falta poco ,solo un poco más¡-gritó con fuerza Carolina.

Cuando ya faltaba un poco más para que naciera Christie gritó:

-¡

Christie cerró los ojos y empezó a descansar pero eso se interrumpió cuando escuchó un llanto :

-Arg...Mira...arg...Christie ...mira a tu hija.

Christie miró a su bebé llorando en los brazos de Carolina .Tenía su piel aunque más clara y era rubita .Tras ver a su hija se llenó de alegría :

-Es...arg...es..arg...es preciosa.-dijo Christie llorando de felidad.

Carolina entregó la niña (ya la había lavado y cortado el cordón umbilical ) a su correspondiente miraba lo feliz que se encontraba la madre al ver a su hija .por lo que Christie la abrazaba con locura y le decía cosas en voz baja.A esto Carolina preguntó:

-Bueno...como era su nombre?

Christie mientras miraba a su hija le respondió:

-Adela...Adela Anderson.

**Bueno...Siento la tardanza pero es que el otro el ordenador no servía de mucho la verdad .Tengo que deciros que este capítulo no vale de mucho ya que lo he escrito al tuntun y creo que no está bien contando (es q no estaba inspirada) cierto tengo que deciros que hay una nueva autora que es mi amiga y que sis ois fans de Naruto ,Tekken ...Os puedo decir que vayais junto a ella .Se llama AuRoAl y tiene unos fanfics super geniales y graciosos¡ XD .**


End file.
